1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nondestructive inspection apparatus using a SQUID magnetic sensor for conducting nondestructive inspection of specimens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of nondestructive inspection of structures formed of such as metal materials or conductive composite materials, the eddy current testing which detects cracks by inducing eddy current, the ultrasonic testing using ultrasonic waves, and the X-ray testing using X-rays have been put into practical use. Furthermore, a nondestructive inspection method using a SQUID (Superconducting Quantum Interference Device) magnetic sensor has been proposed (see Patent Document 1 below).
Patent Document 1: JP 07-077516 A
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3152074